Ayaka the soul eater
by kyoki renai
Summary: Ayaka's different. Not just in her appearance, although it's rather strange, but she has something that sets her aside from everyone else. Will the characters of Soul Eater be able to accept it?
1. Fear

**Hello everybody. Please go a little easy on me seeing that this is my first ever fanfic, although I've read plenty. This story includes an OC, &amp; actually revolves around ****her****. She was originally meant for a manga I want to make, but she has been added into the soul eater universe &amp; is somewhat changed to fit in.** **This takes place after Arachne was awoken.**

**By the way, I don't own soul eater. That's sort of a given.**

* * *

Maka &amp; Soul were out working on a mission to find an evil human who had been attacking innocent people late at night. There wasn't really any description to go by since anyone who saw it was devoured.

"Maka, we've already gone through the entire city &amp; it's almost one. If I'm tired it's really uncool."

"Oh come on soul, stop being so lazy. We still have some ground to cover."

Then they heard it. First they thought they were just hearing things, but then they heard it again, just louder. A loud &amp; shrill scream. They stopped what they were doing &amp; just stood there. Then they heard another scream, just closer, &amp; it was someone else's scream. Then another, &amp; another. They kept on hearing more &amp; more screams.

"Soul!", Maka shouted.

"Alright."

Soul began to dissolve, &amp; in his place was a scythe that Maka grabbed. Maka started running to wherever the closest scream she heard was, but she never found anything. Suddenly, she felt an extreme pain throughout her body, &amp; she was on the ground.

"Maka!", Soul shouted with a mix of fear &amp; confusion in his voice. Maka slowly stood up with a look of pain on her face.

"I'm okay", she said with a fake smile. They turned to see who the attacker was, &amp; they were almost scared to Shinigami when they saw it. There stood a short figure that had a female shape to it, though not very curvaceous. Instead of wearing clothes it was cloaked in darkness, except for its bright white eyes &amp; disgustingly insane smile that contained very sharp teeth. It had long messy hair, which had two cat-like ears sticking out of it, one of which looked partially cut off.

After the quick pause of fear, Maka &amp; Soul quickly jumped into action &amp; started hacking at it, but it dodged there every attack with ease. It then turned around to reveal a messy cat-like tail, which somehow managed to stab Maka's leg, which caused her to scream in agony. Maka then decided to bring out the big guns.

"Soul Resonance!"

Soul's blade started to glow &amp; became much larger. Maka then hit the ground with the blade sending an attack towards the "thing". It almost escaped the attack but it's right leg was hit, causing the "thing" to scream out in pain. A terrifyingly unhuman scream. It seemed to then disappear, but there wasn't a kishin egg in its place. Instead, there was a small child-like girl with long messy blond hair. She was obviously out cold. Soul decided to transform back into his human form, &amp; both he &amp; Maka just stared at her.

* * *

**You see, the original Ayaka would never hurt a fly. Also, the original wasn't a neko, but you know what I like nekos, so we're going with it. Yay nekos! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	2. Ayaka-chan! Kawaii!

**I got a fav! That is what inspired me to make this chapter. Thank you schoolh8tr! If I get another fav, I will make another chapter. Thanks!**

**By the way, I don't own soul eater or any of its content.**

* * *

Maka &amp; Soul decided to take the girl back to the DWMA to see if Shinigami could figure out what was going on with the girl, who was presently still unconscious. When walking through the hallways of Shibusen, they got a few stares from people they walked by. I mean, who wouldn't find it a little peculiar to see two people walking around while carrying an unconscious girl with the features of a cat around. Suddenly, an annoying somebody jumped out of no where. No, it wasn't Excalibur. Baka.

"YAAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It is I, the great &amp; powerful Black*Star! Feel honored to be in the presence of the man that shall surpass gods!"

"But who still can't read at a second grade level."

"How dare you mock the great &amp; powerful Black*Star! You shall cry &amp; ask for my forgiveness!"

"Shut up." Maka was really not in the mood to deal with him.

The weapon that Black*Star was holding transformed into a rather tall girl with a very attractive bodice.

"Hello Maka. What do you have there?"

"Hey Tsubaki. Um it's kind of a long story. Maybe I'll tell you la..."

The neko-like girl moved a little &amp; made a rather high-pitched yawn. She brought her hand up &amp; licked it then ran it through her hair. Much like how a cat would clean itself. She slowly &amp; tiredly opened her eyes, which quickly grew wide open in surprise at her surroundings. Maka &amp; soul suddenly jumped back in surprise which caused them to stop supporting the body of the girl, who then fell on the floor before she could stop herself. She curled up in an upright ball &amp; started to quietly cry, while holding her tail in front of her face.

"See, that's what should happen when some witnesses me! They cry for joy!"

"Every time I see you, I cry a little inside", Maka replied with an annoyed look on her face.

"Are you okay?", Maka asked as she turned to the adorably crying neko. The described person moving her tail a little so a little bit of her teary eyes were visible. She slowly shook her head "no". Maka gently touched the neko's head, which caused the girl to jerk back a little in fear.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you", Maka assured her with a soothing voice. This seemedto calm down the girl, who then let Maka feel her head for any bumps she might of gotten when she fell down

"Don't worry, you're fine. You just have a small bump, nothing to cry over."

The girl looked at maka with wide eyes, as if she had no idea how she coudn't have been extremely wounded.

"She looks kind of cute", Tsubaki said with a smile on her face.

"What's your name?"

"A...ya...ka."

"Oh, are you from Japan to?"

The girl tilted her head &amp; stared at Tsubaki with large wondering eyes, as if she had no idea what Tsubaki was talking about.

Suddenly the school bell started ringing, "kill kon kan kon".

"Oh crap we need to get to class!"

"What about Ayaka?"

"I will take her to Shinigami so she has more time to understand my power!"

"We can do it Maka", Tsubaki added.

"Okay, thanks!", Maka yelled, already sprinting down the hallway, pulling Soul along with her.

* * *

"Oho, Black*Star &amp; Tsubaki, how are ya, &amp; who is this?!", Shinigami asked with an overly happy sounding voice.

"Yes it is I, Black*Sta"

"Reaper chop!"

"Ow!"

"That's enough out of you?", Death said with an annoyed look on his face. "So Tsubaki, who is this?"

"Ayaka."

"Aha! What is she here for?!"

"Uuuuuhhhh..."

*chirp* *chirp*

"I don't know."

"Okay then!"

* * *

**Lol. This chapter was a little longer than the first one. Sorry it took so long to write, but my computer was having problems. In this chapter Ayaka is acting more like the original. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review for me to read! Bye!**


	3. The Grand Tour

**Sorry it's taken me so long to make this chapter! I've just been very busy. But I know there's no excuse! I'm sorry!**

**I do not own Soul Eater. Duh! I do own Ayaka though!**

* * *

"Maka, we're gonna be late no matter what, so stop pulling my arm out of its socket!"

"We might just be able to make it!"

"The bell's already rung!"

* * *

"Tsubaki! Blackstar! You can head back to your classrooms now! I'll take care of Ms. Ayaka her!"

"Okay. Thank you Shinigami-sensei."

"No, thank you!"

Black*star &amp; Tsubaki left to go to their class.

"Sooo...Ayaka-chan! How are things going?!"

Ayaka just stood there staring at death with large, scared-looking eyes.

"..."

"Welcome to DWMA!"

Ayaka quickly jumped back in fear &amp; surprise.

"How would you like to join?!"

"..."

"Great! Let's get started! First, you need a tour guide! I can probably get my son to do the job! You'll like him!"

"..."

"Great! I'll go get'em!"

* * *

A funny sounding voice came on over the speakers.

"All shinigamis, please report to the death room! Al Shinigamis please report to the death room! Thank you!"

"Come on. Liz. Patti. Let's go."

* * *

"There's my favourite son!"

"Father, what do you need me for?"

"A tour!"

"...For who?"

"Ayaka-chan over here!"

Then they happened to notice that Ayaka was sleeping in a cat-like manner, holding her tail close.

* * *

"...And this is the cafeteria. Here...you get food. That ends our tour. If you ever have any ques..."

Kid walked over to Ayaka &amp; moved a stray hair out of her face, causing said neko to blush.

"There. At least it makes your hair look a little more unsymmetrical. Like I was going to say, if you ever have any ques...what?"

A pained look came over Ayaka's face.

"Kitty cat! Kitty cat! Kitty cat!"

"Pattie, stop pulling her tail!"

"Gomen!"

"Like I was saying! If you ever have any questions, you can ask me or Liz. Probably not Patti though. We've had your classes scheduled so that they are always close to mine. By the way, you'll start off in the NOT class."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short , but it kind of has to be to work. I hoped you enjoyed it though! Please leave a review!**


	4. Ayaka NOT!

**I'm so sorry for taking so long! I feel kinda guilty because part of the reason I'm late is because I was busy reading edxenvy fanfiction. Anyway, her is the next chapter. By the way, no Ayaka will not be with Tsugumi, Meme, &amp; Anya. Sorry.**

* * *

"Okay Ayaka, this is where you'll be staying for now."

Ayaka looked up to see a large mansion infront of her. Her eyes sparkled with amazement, her mouth forming an "o".

Maka &amp; Soul decided to bring Ayaka to the female "NOT" dorms. Tsubaki, Black*star, Kid, Liz, &amp; Patty decided to join. They were helpful for carrying luggage, seeing that Ayaka had next to no strength in her arms. Originaly she had nothing, but Liz &amp; Patty helped her find new clothes, including the school uniform she was wearing now. It concissed of a shirt that resembled Tsugumi's, except for the fact that it left her stomach exposed, was sleevles, &amp; puffed out around the shoulders. She had a matching shirt, &amp; knee-high black stockings as well as flat bottomed black shoes. It looked interesting, but somehow worked.

All of them had slight grins on their faces from Ayaka's reaction.

"Well, we better check you in."

They walked through the front door of the large building to meet the dormitory superintendent...who happened to have her face shoved in a book.

"Hello miss. This is Ayaka. She's a new student."

"It's nice to meet you Ayaka. You'll be sharing room seven with two other students. You can always see me in my office on the first floor if you need anything."

"Wait, isn't it a little weird to have three to a dorm", Maka asked with a semi-surprised look on her face.

"Yes, but all of the dorms already have at least two people in them already."

* * *

"Well, here's your room Ayaka. Strange, I don't see your roommates shyster. They're probably out shopping or something."

"We'll help you unpack your things", Tsubaki added, always being the sweet one. So, they got out Ayaka's clothes &amp; bathroom items &amp; whatnot.

* * *

"Well, we got out all of your things for you. If you want something here's me &amp; Soul's number. Enjoy!"

* * *

"Oh my god, your ears are so kawaii!"

"And your tail is so soft!"

Ayaka sat on her bed with two girls touching her ears &amp; tail in a very uncomfortable &amp; loud way, with Ayaka's eyes large &amp; scared.

* * *

**Sorry that it's kinda short. I just didn't want to lose my audience. Please fav &amp; pleeaaase leave a review! By the way, once this fic is done, I'm going to start an edxenvy fic, though this one still has a long way to go.**


	5. The Importance of a Heartbeat

**Sorry for taking so long! Gomen-nasai! I've just been buried in homework and...uuuhhh...fma envyxed &amp; fem!edxroy...I mean what? I didn't say anything.**

**I don't own soul eater or any of its characters. But I do own Ayaka...as well as some FMA manga &amp; soul eater not! manga...and three gojira posters...and three gojira shirts...and eighteen gojira movies. Why don't I have any anime shirts?**

* * *

"Hey soul, I think we should go check on Ayaka."

"Maka, she's fine."

"I still think we should check on her."

"God, you obsess over Ayaka as if she were one of your books."

"Maka chop!"

Maka bashed soul in the head with a book on her desk.

"Like that one", Soul said with a book shaped dent in his head.

* * *

_Her body in complete pain, the small girl couldn't do anything but lay in her own blood as the shadow aproached._

_They looked down at her and simply explained to her in a dangerously calm tone that this was the correct punishment for weakness. They easily picked up her blood soaked body and carried her into a demented building, into a dark room. Locking her in to bask in the stench of blood._

* * *

_Ayaka awoke with a start to find that she was in a warm bed in a dorm room. Why must she be haunted by such a dream?_

* * *

'Why must you betray?Why must your sweet nectars turn to murky waters? What wrongs have I made towards you which must be punished so harshly? I see I have hurt you, but not in this way. Do I offend you? Must you mock me of my mistakes? You are not fair. I must admit you have must you kill me but only after mocking me by making me want death instead of having to go through this torture? Why must you throw me into the fire but pull me out after I am but singed only to do it again? Why must you drag on instead of just ending it? Do you want me to finish it myself? Is your soul not dead? But would you be more satisfied with my torture, or my end? You are truly dead.' These were the thoughts of the poor bleeding girl who sat in that dark room. Where she learned these words is beyond god, but she knew them, and only thought them as she feared being heard if they were spoken aloud.

* * *

**Don't worry, this is one of few dark chapters in the series, but overall, how do you like it? The thoughts of Ayaka in this chapter was a shortened version of a short story I wrote, but in the original, the narrator kills them self in the end. Doesn't that sound pleasant. I don't know why, but I love to write dark stories like that. But unlike those, this storie will be a lot less...demented. If you enjoyed the dark writing, than I could always put the full version of this in the ending notes of next chapter. Maybe I could put a dark story at the end of each chapter. I don't know, so you tell me in a review.**


	6. Update

**I sincerely apologise to my readers for how long it has been dince the lasy chapter came out. Right now I am waiting for my new beta reader. If my beta reader is reading this, there is absolutely no rusj. I very much appreciate the help. If anyone might want me to write a one-shot section, let me know. Thank you.**


End file.
